


Projekt 42

by aislingde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inhalt: Tony sieht im Fernsehen einige Ereignisse, die am Ende von Captain America II geschehen. Massive Spoilerwarnung, deswegen ist die Beschreibung so vage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projekt 42

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Leider noch niemanden. Wenn ihr einen Fehler findet, sagt mir bitte Bescheid, ich bessere es dann aus

„Sir, ich empfehle Ihnen, CNN einzuschalten!“  
Tony blickte hoch. Er hatte sich im Wohnzimmer in die Planung des neuen Potts-Towers vertieft und wusste, dass etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein musste, wenn Jarvis ihn dabei störte.  
„Dann mach den Fernseher an!“  
Sofort flimmerten Bilder über die große Leinwand. Zuerst dachte Tony, dass es der Helicarrier war, aber das war nichts besonders. Dann sah er, dass die Kamera nicht einen, sondern auf drei Helicarrier zeigte.  
Drei verdammte fliegende Festungen. Und so wie der Hintergrund aussah, waren sie vom Shield-Hauptquartier gestartet. Was hatte Fury vor?  
„Jarvis, zoom rein, was haben die da gebaut?“  
Tony wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, dass Shield ein großes Geheimnis hatte, so groß, dass selbst er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, es zu lüften.  
Nach dem Alienangriff in New York hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Shield aufrüsten würde. Aber das?  
Jarvis wusste was er wollte und Tony sah Details von den Helicarriern, stark vepixelt, aber genug, um das wichtigste zu erkennen: Waffen, Waffen und noch mehr Waffen. Das waren keine Festungen das war viel schlimmer.  
Und dann sah er, dass es Kämpfe gab.  
„Wer kämpft hier gegen wen?“, wunderte Tony sich.  
„Unbekannt, Sir, die Presse ist zu weit weg, um detaillierte Bilder zu übertragen. Um mehr zu erfahren muss ich den Datenstrom von Shield anzapfen.“  
„Seit wann fragst du mich dafür um Erlaubnis? Mach! Und informiere Pepper, dass sie sich das anschauen soll.“  
„Mrs. Potts ist bereits informiert, Sir.“  
Fasziniert starrte Tony auf den Bildschirm. Selten hatte Shield so deutliche gezeigt, was für eine Macht und Feuerkraft die Organisation hatte. Und dann glaubte er, etwas zu erkennen, das blau war und sich zu schnell für einen normalen Menschen bewegte.  
„Jarvis, ist Captain America auf einem der Helicarrier?“  
„Die Bewegungsmuster sagen, dass es der Captain ist, aber die Bildqualität ist zu schlecht, Sir!“  
„Wogegen kämpft er?“  
„Das gibt die Bildqualität nicht her, aber Shield veröffentlich gerade Daten, unendlich viele Daten. Selbst über die geheimsten Projekte.“  
Tony konnte nicht mehr ruhig stehen bleiben. Er wanderte unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und blickte auf die Leinwand. CNN zeigte weiter Bilder von den Helicarrieren, die langsam in den Himmel stiegen.  
„Werden auch Daten über die Avengers Initiative veröffentlicht?“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
Das war ganz schlecht. Auch wenn die Presse dachte, alles über Tony Stark zu wissen, so wollte er nicht, dass die Öffentlichkeit bestimmte Dinge erfuhr.  
„Kannst du verhindern, dass Daten über mich, Pepper, den anderen Avengers und meine Familie verbreitet werden?“  
„Ich werde es versuchen, Sir. Ich habe erste Analysen. Wie es scheint ist Shield von Hydra infiltriert worden und das ist aufgeflogen und die Ursache für den Kampf und die Veröffentlichung der Daten.“  
„Verdammte Scheiße!“  
Das war schlecht, sehr schlecht. Tony wusste, dass er, falls Hydra siegen sollte, auf der Abschussliste stehen würde. Er ging zum Fenster und sah auf New York hinab.  
Die Stadt hatte sich von Lokis Angriff erholt, doch überall sah man noch Baukräne.  
Wer konnte sich gegen Hydra stellen, wenn diese auf Shields Ressourcen zurückgreifen konnten? Er war kein Superheld mehr sondern nur noch ein sehr reicher Geschäftsmann. Damit hatte er nicht die geringste Chance. So traf er eine Entscheidung.  
„Javis, starte Projekt 42 Die Antwort. Wie lange wird es bis zur Fertigstellung dauern?“  
„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, alle notwendigen Teile zu bevorraten und habe bereits mit der Endmontage begonnen. In einundzwanzig Minuten wird der Mark 42 zu Ihrer Verfügung stehen.“  
„Danke, Jarvis. Verbinde mich mit Pepper!“  
„Ja, Sir!“

Sie war geschäftlich in Chicago. Weit genug von Washington weg, dass er sich nicht um sie sorgen brauchte.  
Sie nahm den Anruf sofort an.  
„Tony, weißt du, was bei Shield los ist?“  
Er musste grinsen. Das war seine Pepper, wenn es wichtig war, hielt sie sich nicht mit Floskeln auf und kam direkt auf den Punkt.  
„Ich liebe dich auch mein Schatz und ich hoffe, dass deine Besprechung erfolgreich war.“ Zu gut konnte er sich ihren Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen.  
„Sie war es, aber ich frage mich gerade, ob ich nicht mit dem Jet nach Australien fliegen soll. In Sicherheit.“  
„Und mich lässt du hier einsam und ungeschützt zurück.“  
Sie seufzte. „Gegen ersteres wirst du hoffentlich nichts unternehmen, aber ich denke, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um das Projekt 42 zu starten. Du weißt, dass ich nicht glücklich damit bin, aber die Alternative würde mich noch unglücklicher machen.“  
„Danke, Pepper!“ Tony fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Der Anzug wird in spätesten zwanzig Minuten fertig sein.“  
„Sir, schauen Sie sich das an!“  
Tony blickte auf den Bildschirm und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen.  
Die Helicarrier hatten das Feuer eröffnet und beschossen sich gegenseitig.  
Was auch immer bei Shield passierte. Es war bestimmt nicht geplant, dass gerade Milliardeninvestitionen zerstört wurden.  
„Pepper?“  
„Ich sehe es auch! Wie viele Menschen sind auf den Helicarriern? Oh mein Gott, das zu betrachten ist fast so schlimme, wie der Alienangriff auf New York!“  
Tony ging zur Bar und goss sich ein Glas Scotch ein. „Es ist anders schlimm, Pepper. Shield muss schon vor zig Jahren von Hydra infiltriert worden sein und jetzt versucht Hydra die Macht zu übernehmen. Es müssen viele hochrangige Agenten für Hydra arbeiten, dass das was wir im Fernsehen sehen überhaupt möglich ist.“  
„Und du weißt nicht, wer bei Shield Freund oder Feind ist?“, schlussfolgerte sie.  
„Ich denke, dass Rogers gegen Hydra ist, aber ansonsten...“ Tony zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl Pepper das nicht sehen konnte. „Besser die Helicarrier zu vernichten, als in den Händen von Hydra fallen zu lassen.“  
„Du hast Recht, aber all die Menschen, die jetzt sterben.“  
„Noch ist es ein Bürgerkrieg innerhalb von Shield. Und ich hoffe, dass es das auch bleiben wird.“  
Sinnend blickte Tony auf das Glas in der Hand. Die Versuchung zu trinken war groß, aber einen nagelneuen Anzug zu fliegen war schon anspruchsvoll genug, Alkoholeinfluss konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tresen.  
„Oh mein Gott!“  
Tony blickte wieder zum Bildschirm und sah, dass einer der Helicarrier in das Hauptquartier stürzte.  
„Jarvis, wie lange dauert es, bis 42 fertig ist?“  
„Noch zehn Minuten, Sir!“  
„Pepper, ich muss mich jetzt umziehen, ich brauche bequemere Sachen unter den Anzug.“  
„Komm heil zurück und geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein!“  
„Ich versuch es. Sonst noch ein Wunsch Mrs. Potts?“  
„Nein, das wäre alles Mr. Stark.“  
„Ich melde mich, wenn es vorbei ist!“ Mit einer Handbewegung beendete Tony die Verbindung und eilte in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber das Wissen, in wenigen Minuten wieder fliegen zu können, machte ihn unheimlich glücklich.  
Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu spät kam und diesen Idioten von Rogers retten konnte. Warum hatte der Kerl sich nicht vorher bei ihm gemeldet? Zusammen hätten sie viel mehr erreichen können!


End file.
